Esperanza's Story
by Boots and Spurs
Summary: Just a one shot of Esperanza throughout the movie. Please read and review!


Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, but oh how I wish! Enjoy...

**Esperanza's Story**

* * *

><p>The softness of the grass swayed high in the spring breeze, its greenness almost startling. It held a rich flavor, one that was too sweet to give up. The other horses around me grazed peacefully and almost lazily as the morning sun warmed their slick hides. Their teeth ground together on the blades, the soft munching filling the otherwise, silent air. I blew out my air in a breath, lowering my head until the grass reached and tickled the muzzle. Though the scent of the vegetation was appealing, I did not eat. Instead I groaned softly and shifted my increasing weight as I felt a slight nudge come from within me.<p>

My belly was deep and wide, heavy with the unborn foal I was carrying. It was my first and the changes my body went through were something entirely different than anything I've experienced. Another kick came from within and a sigh escaped from me. I lifted my head, almost heavily, and picked up my legs one by one, moving through the tall grass with slow movements. I moved towards the tree's protection; the branches spreading out like a mother's arms. I settled near the trunk, the sun's light peeking through the ceiling of leaves above me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the spring's lovely aroma. The leaves rustled above me and my ears flickered, catching the familiar sounds of the herd.

I began to doze, my head lowered, a hind leg cocked. My tail swished at the flies that settled along my skin and occasionally I tossed up my head, getting the infuriating pests away from my ears. As the sun's rays rose to midday, I felt an odd lurch come from deep inside. I snorted and looked at my belly, almost questioning. I licked my lips before straightening, figuring it was only another kick. The lurch came again, deeper however, more startling. I couldn't help but give a kick with a hind leg, as if that would make it go away. Shifting my weight and walking forward, I left the shade tree and waded through the grass, it tickling the underside of my aching belly. I nosed around the grass before my knees buckled as a sharp pain erupting. I groaned and fell to my side with a thud, stretching out.

I closed my eyes as my belly rippled; a contraction ripped through and I cried out, alarmed. I was still unprepared as the next contraction traveled through, but not as surprised. I lifted my head, peering back at my belly before laying it down the soft earth. I began to push and strain as more pain came from my abdomen; my breaths came in short, quick gasps. I could hear myself neigh every now and then, but otherwise, my thoughts were drawn inwards. I groaned and strained once more, wanting it to be over with. An erupting pain went through, worse than the last. I pushed, my eyes scrunching together as it increased. After that long moment, it stopped.

I let out my breath heavily and raised my head in curiosity. Why had the pain suddenly left my body? I managed to get up off of my side and look back. I nickered, seeing a figure lying in the blanket of grass. With sudden realization, I knew this was my foal, finally here with me. The handsome little coat gleamed in the sunshine, his buckskin hide in contrast with my light palomino. I nickered again and reached out, my tongue moving in swift strokes as I groomed my colt for the first time. His intelligent, mocha eyes watched me until I completed my mothering duty. Hearing the other horses coming over, I glanced up, knowing my expression spoke my emotions.

Spirit, I decided, would be the perfect name for my colt as I set my eye upon him. He was gazed at the other horses, amazement in his eye. I nosed him to catch his short attention span before I rose to my hooves and walked a few steps so he'd get the idea. As I passed through the grass, my appetite returned almost immediately and I stopped, tearing at the grass. I kept an eye on Spirit though, and watched as he attempted for figure out his long, dangly legs. He almost was up and walking at times, until he tumbled into the grass. Determination filled his eyes however, and his was up on his hooves not long after. He tottered over to my side, nosing my belly and flank to search from something to eat. I turned my head and nosed his small rump, giving him a push in the right direction. Spirit began to eat and I rolled my eyes and scolded him at his rude manners. He nipped at me playfully, biting at my forelock with a mysterious, adventurous glint in his eye. I chuckled and nosed him, making his day.

The weeks and months seemed to pass by as I led the herd through the vast meadows and valleys: Spirit ever so helpful, remained at my side until he gained courage to venture out on his own, though never ranging out of my sight. My colt was growing up quickly into the fine stallion his sire had been and I was proud. As the seasons past, Spirit grew into a handsome, muscular three year old, and he took his position as the herd stallion. He filled his duties, always being protective and watchful. Then one clear night changed everything. The band had settled down and Spirit was making his way to the slight hill where he'd look over the land. I had begun to doze when I heard him call me. Perking my ears, I nickered and trotted to him, nuzzling his buckskin hide. I followed his gaze to the mountainside, narrowing my eyes at a flickering, orange image.

I shook my head as he questioned me of what the mysterious lighting was. He half reared then, setting out to discover and settle out confusion. I reached out and grasped his mane in my teeth, begging for him not to leave. His bold gaze told me he'd be fine and Spirit took off at a swift gallop into the darkness. I watched his disappearing trail, a feeling of dread filling my heart. I stood and waited for the rest of the night, only sleeping when the early rays of morning light filled the sky. I had just awoken when I heard Spirit calling out to me. I lifted my head up and responded, joy filling me at his return. Our moment was short lived unfortunately. The thundering of hooves beating against the earth filled the air and at Spirit's command, I led the herd away at a gallop, fear nestled in our eyes.

I don't remember how long and how far we ran, but I soon realized Spirit had not caught up with us. I began to worry and I turned course, now leading the horses to the canyon. My ears pricked as I began to catch sounds echoing through the red rock. Approaching the boulders, I bunched my muscles and leapt up before peering over the ledge. My colt, the powerful king of the valleys, was trapped. Ropes snaked around his legs and neck as he fought on the ground, surrounded by two-leggeds on horseback. I called out and began to shuffle down the steep slope but his neigh called out to me, telling me to leave him. I could not leave my only son but as I listened, I knew it would be no use. He would return, but in his place, I would need to care for the herd. I cast one last look at that handsome buckskin hide and turned, loping back to the horses waiting for me.

I changed that day; I became drawn to myself and kept away from the other horses. I missed Spirit and would often gaze at the stars, willing for him to come home. Months traveled into a year and I didn't know how much longer I could take the unknown until I heard a set of hoofs beating on the ground. I raised my head and pricked my ears, waiting and hoping. He came into sight first, muscles and hide gleaming. I started forward but paused when I caught the sight of a beautiful pinto at his side. I smiled to myself before walking forward through the horses. I had dreamed of this moment for so long and at last it was here; my Spirit had returned, forever.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you enjoyed this little one shot! Feel free to review.<p> 


End file.
